Inspirational Letters
by Calindar1991
Summary: In here you will find letters not only from the two series in the categories but also movies and other things. Please! Don't judge :)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Celia,

I have done terrible things in my life; things I that can't change.

I know how much pain it will cause you but never forget how much I love you.

I know we didn't always agree on how, but we both hoped for the same thing: a just world.

Even though I didn't fire the gun that took that man's life, I have to take responsibility for it, and for my cowardice hiding all these years.

I tried to spare you and your father pain. I know what your father thought when he caught me going to see Neil, but I would rather die than betray your father.

If I've learned anything is that we can never let the chaos and injustice make us so blind with anger we become part of the problem. Understanding, compassion, kindness and love are the only true evolutionary ideals. When we compromise those we become what we despise and we lose our humanity.

The world might see my legacy as one of violence and destruction, but I know that you are my true legacy, and for that I will be thankful every day.

Your mom, Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Celia,

I have done terrible things in my life; things I that can't change.

I know how much pain it will cause you but never forget how much I love you.

I know we didn't always agree on how, but we both hoped for the same thing: a just world.

Even though I didn't fire the gun that took that man's life, I have to take responsibility for it, and for my cowardice hiding all these years.

I tried to spare you and your father pain. I know what your father thought when he caught me going to see Neil, but I would rather die than betray your father.

If I've learned anything is that we can never let the chaos and injustice make us so blind with anger we become part of the problem. Understanding, compassion, kindness and love are the only true evolutionary ideals. When we compromise those we become what we despise and we lose our humanity.

The world might see my legacy as one of violence and destruction, but I know that you are my true legacy, and for that I will be thankful every day.

Your mom, Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Children,

Since we've been abroad, we have missed you all so much.

Certain events have compelled us to extend our travels.

One day when you are older, you will learn all about the people we have befriended and the dangers we have faced.

At times, the world can seem unfriendly and sinister place, but believe us when we say there is so much more good in it than bad. All you have to do is look hard enough. And what might seem to be a series of unfortunate events, may in fact be the first step of a journey.

We hope to have you back in our arms soon, darlings, but in case this letter arrives before our return, know that we love you.

It fills us with pride to know that no matter what happens in this life, that you three will take care of each other, with kindness and bravery and selflessness, as you always have.

And remember one thing, my darlings, and never forget it: that no matter where we are, know that as long as you have each other, you have your family, and you are home.

Your parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dad,

It's the night before we go into battle and I can't sleep. Even in my dreams I hear the artillery and I'm so afraid.

When I need to be brave, I think of you Dad, and your strength in a world that's no longer simple.

Sometimes I dream I'm home again, drawing pictures of you, mom and little Barbara, non of us behind bars. Because in my dreams we are free.

I know now that's why I'm here.

It's not about who I'm fighting against, but who I'm fighting for, you Dad. And what your dreams of America could be, should be.

I see all of us in this battle field, white, black, brown, yellow, and that's the America I know.

Maybe one day I'll see you there Dad.

Love.

Your son, Billy.


	5. Chapter 5

Querido Guido,

Hoy cumplís 33 años.

Con esta inspiración pienso en los tiranos que te mataron en el momento de nacer, al borrar tu nombre, tu historia, tus padres, Laura.

Creciste con otro nombre y una historia de mentira, lo que no se imaginan los que te robaron es que en tu corazón llevas todos los arrullos y canciones con los que tu mama te abrigo.

Sé que vas a despertar algún día sabiendo cuanto te quiso, cuanto te queremos todos. Y ese día vas a preguntar dónde encontrarnos.

Vas a entender porque cuando escuchabas a Sui Generis, al Mendre, a Papo, lo sentias en lo profundo de tu ser.

Ese dia vas a encontrar esas respuestas y tantas otras.

Vas a despertar para ser, por fin, un hombre libre.

Te estoy buscando…

Te espero…

Tu abuela, Estela.


	6. Chapter 6

Hija Adorada,

Faltan pocas horas para la fiesta de tu cumpleaños y aquí estoy yo escribiéndote estas letras que esperaran por ti hasta el día en que estés lista para aceptar mis palabras.

Decidí no insistirte más sobre la Barquereña, sé que es inútil porque mientras más pelee para saber qué fue lo que Bárbara hizo para obligarte a renunciar a tu hacienda, menos me lo dirás.

Marisela, mi niña bella, sé que Bárbara se valió de tu inocencia y tu fragilidad para lograr su objetivo, no lo ves ahora más claramente, mi amor? Ella quiso quedar bien con Santos y quedarse con nuestra hacienda al mismo tiempo.

Seguramente te amenazó con hacer algo tan grave como adelantar mi muerte, no es así? Pues bien, yo ya no estoy en la tierra, así que nada puede hacerte daño, que es lo que te detiene ahora, mi niña?

Entonces llego el momento!

Cecilia tiene el papel de la cesión que Bárbara firmo. Solo tienes que hacerlo valer para quedarte con lo que fue tuyo siempre.

Es la hora hija, lucha, se tu mi justiciera, pelea por la tierra de tus mayores, hazlo ahora, porque sino lo haces, pues vivirás como yo, arrepentida de no haberlo intentado. Esto es lo único que te dejo de herencia mi amor, la vida para seguirla sabia e intensamente, y mi sed de justicia.

Así que anda, eres toda una mujer y tu enemiga va a temblar cuando te vea de pie, fuerte, hermosa y justa ante ella.

Es tiempo de guerra hijita, y no te lo digo solo por la hacienda sino por todo; y si amas y eres amada, no voltees a mirar hacia atrás, no le tengas miedo al que dirán ni a los tontos prejuicios, no dejes que nadie te diga lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, tú en tu corazón ya lo sabes.

Vive cada minuto intensamente, porque la vida es solo un instante al sol, así que ríe, llora sin miedo y recuerda que siempre eres, fuiste y serás mi mayor orgullo.

Te adoro y estaré contigo a cada paso.

Tu padre, Lorenzo.


	7. Chapter 7

To the Dean of Admission

Princeton University

From Cristina Moreno

Most influential person, my mother, no contest.

I think that I've been pointing towards this essay ever since the day 12 years ago in Mexico, when my father left. Such was my mother's need to protect me that she would not let me see her cry. Such was my need to protect her that I never let on that I could hear her.

My mother kept us in Mexico as long as possible to root me in all things Latin. Finally she sense our last opportunity for change, we would leave for America.

One tear, just one, so make it a good one. She said.

She would be my Mexico.

Because this admission essay is open record let me just say that our transportation into the United States was economy class.

In order to raise me properly, my mother needed as much of the security of her own culture as possible, so we rolled through Texas, just 34% Hispanic, to Los Angeles, 48% Hispanic

A few minutes of drift in an alien environment, then we turned the corner and we were right back home.

My mother's favorite cousin, Monica gave us shelter.

For the next six years, neither of us ventured outside our new community. Mom worked two jobs paying a total of $450 a week. Each of us doing everything we could to make things work.

We were safe and happy; if only I could have stayed six. But I was blossoming, and during my very first dance, in the time that took the boy's hand to go from my back to my bottom, it was evident that she would have to leave her job to keep an eye on me.

Within days, she was on her way to a job interview. She needed $450 from one job, and that meant, after all her time in America, finally entering a foreign land.

Holding won't have help though. She was no longer intimidated.

Working for Anglos now posed no problem; it would just be a job. She stepped across cultural divide.

My mother did not understand her male boss. He seems as upset as she was over what have been done to Bernice, and yet, had done nothing. He appeared to be a good man, but someone with first-hand knowledge of Latin macho; he seemed to have the emotions of a Mexican woman. She had no idea how to react except to flee.

A simple request from my mother startled me. Her rules were bending. She was losing her battle to remain uninvolved with the Clasky's.

The first time one sees natural beauty which is privately owned, oceans as people's backyards confound the senses. I didn't know God had a toy store for the rich.

Shortly after we left, mother told me of another decision she had reached, I would no longer go to the private school.

The 1.2 miles from the Clasky's house to our bus stop was the longest walk I'll ever know. I had publicly scorned my mother, and yet she had not reacted. What did sparked our climatic moment was my use of a common American phrase: I NEED SOME SPACE.

In the mist of confrontation she found clarity.

She expressed regret that she had to ask me to deal with the basic question of my life at such a young age, and the she asked it:

IS WHAT YOU WANT FOR YOURSELF TO BECOME SOMEONE VERY DIFFERENT THAN ME?

I've been overwhelmed by your encouragement to apply to your University and list of scholarships available to me.

Though, as I hope this essay show, your acceptance, while it will thrill me, will not define me.

My identity rest firmly and happily on one fact: I AM MY MOTHER'S DAUGHTER.

Thank you.

Cristina Moreno


	8. Chapter 8

Elena,

Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value the most, my family.

If anyone can understand that it's you.

Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret.

Always and forever.

Elijah


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Van Houten,

I'm a good person but a shitty writer; you are a shitty person but a good writer. I think we would make a good team.

I don't want to ask you any favors, but if you have time – and for what I see you have plenty – I was wondering if you could write and eulogy for Hazel. I've got notes and everything, but if you could just make it into a coherent whole or whatever? Or even just tell me what I could say differently.

Here is the thing about Hazel:

Almost everyone is obsessed with leaving a mark upon the world. Bequeathing a legacy. Outlasting death.

We all want to be remembered, I do too. That's what bothers me the most, being another unremembered casualty in the ancient and inglorious war against this disease.

I want to leave a mark.

But Van Houten; the marks humans leave are too often scars. You built a hideous minimal or start a coup or try to become a rock star and you think, "They'll remember me now", but (A) They don't remember you, and (B) all you leave behind are more scars. Your coup becomes a dictatorship. Your minimal becomes a lesion.

(Okay, maybe I'm not such a shitty writer. But I can't pull my ideas together, Van Houten. My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations).

We are like a bunch of dogs squirting on fire hydrants. We poison the ground water with our toxic piss, marking everything MINE in a ridiculous attempt to survive our deaths. I can't stop pissing on fire hydrants.

I know it's silly and useless – epically useless in my current state – but I am an animal like any other.

Hazel is different. She walks lightly, old man. She walks lightly upon the earth.

Hazel knows the truth:

We are as likely to hurt the universe as we are to help it, and we're not likely to do either.

People will say it's sad that she leaves a lesser scar, that fewer will remember her, that she was love deeply, not widely.

But it's not sad Van Houten. It's triumphant. It's heroic. Isn't that the real heroism?

Like the doctor said: First, do no harm.

The real heroes anyway aren't the people doing things; the real heroes are the people "noticing" things, paying attention. The guy who invented the small pox vaccine didn't actually invented anything. He just noticed that people with cow pox didn't get small pox.

After my P.E.T. scan lit up, I snuck into the I.C.U. and saw her while she was unconscious. I just walked in behind a nurse with a badge and I got to sit with her for like ten minutes before I got caught. I really thought she was going to die too. It was brutal; the incessant mechanized haranguing of intensive care. She had this dark cancer water dripping out of her chest.

Eyes closed. Intubated. But her hand was still her hand, still warm, and the nails painted this almost black dark blue and I just held her hand and tried to imagine the world without us and for about one second I was a good enough person to hope she died so she would never know that I was going to die too. But then I wanted more time so we could fall in love. I got my wish, I suppose. I left my scar.

A nurse guy came in and told me I had to leave, that visitors weren't allowed, and I asked if she was doing okay, and the guy said: "She is still taking on water". A dessert blessing, an ocean curse.

What else? She is so beautiful. You don't get tired of looking at her. You never worry if she is smarter than you, you know she is. She is funny without being mean.

I love her. I'm so lucky to love her Van Houten.

You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have some say in who hurts you.

I like my choices… I hope she likes her.

Sincerely…

Augustus Waters


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Zoe or Kaitlin or Angela.

To my baby girl,

Your Dad just asked me if this was a love letter, I guess it kind of is.

I never got to know my mother; I have no idea what she must to have thought when she carried me. So I thought I'd write to you so that you can know how happy I am at this very moment. And that your father and I can't wait to meet you.

And I want to make you a promise, three things that you will have that I never did:

A safe home.

Someone to tell you that they love you every single day.

Someone to fight for you no matter what.

In other words, a family.

So there you go baby girl, the rest we are going to have to figure it out together.

I love you.

Your mom, Hayley.


	11. Chapter 11

My name is Hazel Grace,

Augustus Waters was great star-crossed love of my life.

Ours was an epic love story, and I won't be able to get more than a sentence into it without disappearing into a puddle of tears.

Gus knew. Gus knows. I will not tell you our love story, because like all love stories, it will die with us. As it should.

I'd hoped that he'd be eulogizing me, because there is no one I'd rather have.

I can't talk about our love story, so I will talk about math.

I'm not a mathematician but I know this: there is an infinite between 0 and 1. There is 1, and 1.12, and 1.112, and an infinite collection of others.

Of course there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million.

Some infinites are bigger than others. A writer wwe used to like taught us that.

There are days, many days of them, when I resent the size of my unbounded set. I want more numbers than I'm lucky to get, and God, I want more numbers for Augustus Waters than he got.

But Gus, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful.

I love you…

Hazel Grace Lancaster


	12. Chapter 12

Clary,

Despite everything, I can't bear the thought of this ring being lost forever, anymore that I can bear the thought of leaving you forever. And though I have no choice about the one, at least I can choose about the other. I'm leaving you our family ring because you have as much right to it as I do.

I'm writing this watching the sun come up. You're sleep, dreams moving behind your restless eyelids. I wish I knew what you were thinking, I wish I could slip into your head and see the world the way you do. I wish I could see myself the way you do. But maybe I don't want to see that. Maybe it would make me feel even worse than I already do, that I'm perpetuating some kind of great lie on you, and I couldn't stand that.

I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I would break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had; but my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want.

All night I've watched you sleeping, watched the moonlight come and go, casting shadows across your face in black and white. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

I think of the life we could have had if things were different, a life where this night is not a singular event, separate from everything else that's rea, but every night. But things are not different, and Ii can't look at you without feeling like I've tricked you into loving me.

The truth that no one is willing to say out loud is that no one has a shot against Valentine but me; I can get close to him like no one can. I can pretend I want to join him and he'll believe me, up until that last moment where I end it all one way or another.

I have something of Sebastian's; I can track him to where my father is hiding. And that's what I'm going to do. So I lied to you last night, I said I just wanted one night with you, but I want every night with you. And that's why I have to slip out of your window like a coward. Because if I have to tell you this to your face, I couldn't make myself go.

I don't blame you if you hate me, I wish you would.

As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you.

Jace


	13. Chapter 13

Elena,

It's not easy being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child.

I failed in that task, and because of my prejudices, I failed you.

I am haunted by how things might have turn out differently if I had been more willing to hear your side of things.

For me it's the end; for you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring.

I don't ask for your forgiveness, or for you to forget, I ask only that you believe this: whether you're reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same, as I've always loved you and always will.

John


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Claire,

"What" and "if" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side by side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if? What if? What if?

I don't know how your story ended but if what you felt was true love, then it's never too late. If it was true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart.

I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like: love to leave loved ones for, love to cross oceans for, but I'd like to believe if I ever were to feel it, that I'd have the courage to seize it.

And Claire, if you didn't, I hope one day that you will.

All my love.

Juliet


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Sean,

Today is your third birthday.

Six weeks ago I promise myself I would be home in time to give you your first baseball glove. Now I'm worried I'll never get the chance.

I set out to make an incredible discovery to share with Trevor and the world. But now I would trade it all just to be able to watch you grow up, to be the brave and caring man I am certain you will become.

Happy Birthday, Sean!

I love you.

Your Dad, Max.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Carol,

If anything happens to me, take care of my Andy.

I know you don't have much, none of us do, but you have love. And I know Andy would be lucky to be part of your family.

Meg


	17. Chapter 17

My dearest daughter,

Today is your sixteen birthday. Congratulations!

I present you this diary to fill the pages with your special thoughts of wonderful life.

It is a custom in my family to pass a piece of wisdom on to you as my father passed it to me.

Amelia, courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear.

The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.

From now on, you will be travelling the road between who you think you are and who you can be.

The key is to allow yourself to make the journey.

I also want you to know, I loved your mother very much and still think of her often.

Happy Birthday, my Mia!

All my love.

Your father, Phillipe.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Silvia,

I came to tell you something and then didn't, I wanted to but when I saw you I couldn't find the words.

I told you I didn't know where Simon is, that was a lie. He was there that day, a young boy shot him.

I couldn't tell you because I'm a coward.

Simon was braver than me.

You are braver than me.

I'm so sorry.

Phillipe


	19. Chapter 19

My Darling Daughter,

I knew you would figure this out.

If you are reading this letter I am no longer with you, and I miss you, I'll love you always and forever.

It also means I've failed and must place an awful burden on your shoulders.

Lara, by now I'm sure you have discover the clock I concealed; the clock is the key. It will unlock the hiding place of two pieces of a sacred icon. This is the triangle I told you about when you were a little girl.

The Triangle of Light.

It's just not a bedtime story. The triangle was forged through metal found in the crater of a meteor that fell on Earth at the exact moment of the previous alinement of the nine planets.

T the people of the light built a great city in this crater, where they worshipped the triangle for it's ability to manipulate time. It gave it's possessor a power that could be used for good or great evil.

The abuse of this power end on the destruction of the city.

To assure no man would ever again weed this power, they split the triangle into two pieces and hid them in opposites ends of the Earth.

Lara remembered the jasmine that only grows in a temple along the ancient Khmer trail in Camboya. Find that and you will have found the entrance to the tomb of the Dancing Lights where the first half of the triangle is hidden.

You must be there at exact moment of the second phase of the planetary alinement.

You must hurry, you have very little time. And as the planets are moving to alinement, the world will be in great danger.

The secret society known as the Illuminati, devious, dangerous men, will seek to fulfill an ancient prophecy by reuniting the two halves and detaining the triangle's awesome and terrible powers. This you must prevent at all cost.

So Lara I ask you to continue my work, find and destroy both halves of the triangle.

Your father, Richard.


	20. Chapter 20

In the event of my death, I hereby declared that all my worldly possessions pass to my son, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce, I ask you to honor the Wayne's family legacy and commit yourself to the improvement of Gotham City; it's institutions and it's citizens.

Please! Be strong, you are young but destined to great things.

Make the most of your opportunities; use them to give back to a city that has given us so much, to change the lives of millions of people.

Do not be frivolous with this wealth. Please! Do not waist it all in fast cars and outrageous clothes, and the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle.

Invest in Gotham. Treat it's people like family, watch over them and use this money to save Gotham from forces beyond their control.

My deepest regret is I will not see you grow into the good man I know you will become.

And finally my son, I ask that you never abandon Gotham to fate. We have lived through dark days and there is no doubt there are more to come, but it is the good and brave men who stand up for Gotham when others turn and run.

In death I will love you forever.

Your father, Thomas.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Michael,

Whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but is very important that you do it, because nobody else will.

When someone comes into your life, a half of you says: "you are nowhere near ready", and the other half says: "make it yours forever".

Michael, Caroline asked me what I would say if I knew you could hear me; I said I dunno.

I love you; God, I miss you; and I forgive you.

Your brother, Tyler.


End file.
